Major
by RitterC
Summary: Krótki tekst z nieudanego pojedynku (wymogi w środku). Jaume wrócił na ziemię i ... nikogo nie zastał. Co się mogło stać? Jaume Stevens należy do Celine Minard (Ostatni świat), a major Malcolm "Pick" Pickering do W.E.B. Griffina (cykl Korpus).


Beta: Olga P.

A/N: Pojedynkujący się ustalili co następuje:

Wspólny początek, który został znaleziony w Internecie

Górna granica 5.000 znaków (Chantall była troszeczkę zbyt rozochocona i podała wielkość arkusza wydawniczego na krótki pojedynek)

Przewaga dialogów

Wymyślony przyjaciel dla głównego bohatera, który powinien pochodzić z cyklu Korpus

Tytuł związany z wymyślonym bohaterem

Tak mało oryginalnej treści jak to możliwe, aby opowiadanie można było czytać nawet bez znajomości książki

BREAK LINE

Planeta: Ziemia

Liczba ludności: 1

BREAK LINE

Jaume siedział w sali monitoringu centrum handlowego w pewnej miejscowości leżącej niedaleko przylądka Canaveral. Był na ziemi od prawie dwóch tygodni, które to spędził w centrum adaptacyjnym dla powracających astronautów. Od kilku godzin wpatrywał się z roztargnieniem w ten sam obraz z kamery ochrony. Ludzie spacerujący po centrum handlowym, których minutę później zabrakło. Raz jeszcze cofnął nagranie, aby obserwować moment Zniknięcia.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że wpatrywanie się w ten monitor coś pomoże, Stevens?

Jaume obejrzał się gwałtowanie. W cieniu rzucanym przez drzwi stał jego dawny instruktor ze szkoły pilotażu w Pensacoli, major Malcolm „Pick" Pickering.

\- Chcę zrozumieć, muszę zrozumieć, Pick.

\- A jeśli nie można zrozumieć?

\- Wtedy muszę badać, aż zrozumiem.

\- A na koniec zrobisz plakat, Stevens?

\- To nie było śmieszne, majorze.

\- Wracamy do majora? Już nie Pick?

\- Pick, którego kiedyś znałem pomógłby mi.

\- A zatem jakiej pomocy potrzebujesz?

\- Chcę zrozumieć.

\- Odpowiedz sobie zatem na pytanie czy istnieją siły natury, które mogłyby spowodować taką katastrofę?

\- Z sił natury nie, ale znam broń która mogłaby spowodować coś takiego.

\- Taaak, bomba neutronowa. Ale to miało miejsce na całym świecie. W tej chwili liczba ludności zmalała z wielu miliardów do jednego, słownie JEDNEGO, człowieka – podkreślił.

\- Ale to mogło mieć miejsce.

\- Dobrze, mój drogi Stevens, pomyśl racjonalnie. Załóżmy, że po zakończeniu zimnej wojny broń trafiła do magazynów w celu późniejszego użycia. Czy uważasz to za prawdopodobne?

\- Noooo, być może. Ale raczej tak.

\- W porządku, a powiedz mi, dobry człowieku, kto miał taką broń?

\- My, Rosjanie, Chińczycy i Francuzi. Przynajmniej o tych wiem.

\- Rzeczywiście. A czy cztery kraje mogłyby spowodować spustoszenie na całej ziemi?

\- Nie, raczej nie. Ale być może, w sprzyjających warunkach…

\- Chyba raczej niesprzyjających, prawda? Ale dobrze, kontynuujmy tę wyliczankę. Ile głowic miał każdy z tych krajów? Chodzi mi o rząd wielkości, a nie konkretną liczbę, bo tego nie wiemy.

\- Kilkadziesiąt? Może kilkaset, ale nie więcej. Jak wspomniałeś, Pick, od zakończenia zimnej wojny nie produkuje się już tej broni.

\- Dobrze, a teraz powiedz mi dobry człowieku, jaki jest zasięg promieniowania przenikliwego dla ładunku o mocy, powiedzmy jednej kilotony? Takie były najpopularniejsze.

\- Około jednej mili, może trochę więcej.

\- Dobrze, załóżmy że ma nawet półtorej mili zasięgu, w porządku?

\- Tak.

\- Długość równika wynosi około dwudziestu pięciu tysięcy mil, zgadza się, Stevens?

\- Tak, jak najbardziej.

\- Czyli potrzeba nieco ponad szesnaście i pół tysiąca głowic, aby pokryć cały równik. A przed chwilą właśnie ustaliliśmy, że każdy kraj miał kilkaset głowic. Nawet zawyżając średnią do tysiąca i tak nie dociągniemy do całkowitej liczby ładunków potrzebnych do takiego działania, nieprawdaż?

\- Dobrze. Rozumiem. Zatem wykluczamy broń jądrową. Wiemy też, że niemożliwe jest osiągnięcie takiego efektu poprzez działania naturalne. Zatem co mi zostaje, Pick?

\- Możesz się dobrze bawić, wypić morze alkoholu, i przelecieć, wróć nie ma już panienek, zatem zostaje ci tylko alkohol. Albo możesz iść trzy przecznice na północ i pogadać z Szefem. Bo to zdaje się jego działka. Tylko coś mi się wydaje, że twoi koledzy za wcześnie ewakuowali się z Arki, zanim osiadła na szczycie.


End file.
